Vegetation supports are typically made of metal wire, and include ground stakes at their lower portions for inserting into a relatively soft ground surface in order to support one or more plants growing from the surface. Typical plant supports are of a fixed size with multiple sizes of plant supports offered to accommodate different sizes of plants. Typical plant supports occupy a significant amount of space in storage, and must be purchased in various sizes to accommodate plants that can grow significantly throughout a growing season.